Ladies in Red
by NonCompliantGiant
Summary: An idea that hit me while listening to cheesy soft rock. Boston PD's annual holiday party gets a new venue and perhaps its finest detective gets a new view on life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(brief): I have been reading stories on this site since SouthOfNowhere was still on tv. I've probably followed hundreds of stories here but none as inspired as those by the R&amp;I fans. For a long time, I'd said I would give it a shot one day. I want to thank all the writers here for inspiring me to do this. There are plenty of directions I wish the show would go in, but I acknowledge that these character's are not my own. They belong to JT and TNT no matter how skeptical i am that the preceding line will protect me from legal action lol.**

On the third weekend in December the streets of Boston were relatively quiet. A week-long cold spell had just passed through the northeast, many feared it foreshadowed another "POLAR VORTEX" winter. Luckily for Boston's Finest, icy roads and the below freezing temperatures kept people off the streets and crime stats lower than usual. Although the same retail madness that always seems to takeover between "Black Friday" and Christmas Eve was still there, said span wasn't quite as murderous as usual, and everyone at PD, even the "Grinch-iest" of detectives had to admit they were a tad bored and looking forward to their holiday break. Many were also looking forward to the PD holiday party that was coming up, if not for the chance to flirt inter-departmentally, then for the chance to watch their coworkers do just that.

Brass had been told by the City's HR department that if they wanted to continue holding their annual party without possibly of facing any discrimination lawsuits, it would have to be more inclusive in welcoming all holidays and cultures... or they could just change the name to the more generic "holiday" party. And so it was.

While the last few years' festivities had been held in a nondescript conference room at HQ, thanks to some very meticulous accounting, the police dept actually found extra funds in their "Morale and Miscellaneous" account, that - by law, needed to be used by year end. Brass decided that to thank their employees for their hard work all year long, a more formal celebration would suffice. And renting out the ballroom of the Park Plaza would certainly make for a memorable occasion.

Detective Jane Rizzoli didn't _DO_ Galas. She loved Christmas parties, don't get her wrong, ugly sweaters, eggnog with fresh baked cookies and watching A Christmas Carol for 24 hours straight? For those kind of Christmas parties she was ALL IN. However, getting all dressed up to hobnob with your bosses' bosses, while avoiding that weirdo traffic cop she's _pretty _sure has the hots for her, and all the while in a pair of ridiculous heels? Not Jane's idea of a good time. But here she was, rifling through her closet anyway. Looking for _anything _to wear because Maura practically _begged _her to come along. Never mind that her partner Barry Frost was going, or that her former partner, Vince Korsak would be there as well. Even though Jane's own mother and brother, both employees at PD would be in attendance, Jane still would've chosen the couch. In fact, she _wished _she could still choose the couch, but her best friend, (and the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' M.E.) Dr Maura Isles wanted her there, so Jane was going to be at the party.

Jane didn't have a very wide selection of party dresses, she would've worn her usual work clothes if she could've gotten away with it, but she was sure Maura and her mother would have something to say about her drab pantsuit if she had. Earlier in the afternoon Cavanaugh had given the squad a speech encouraging them to spruce themselves up and really get into the holiday spirit later that night. He added, that basically what that meant was, (looking in Jane's direction)**"No jeans"**.

She'd already ruled out a few dresses that either didn't fit anymore or she just didn't like. Jane found herself having to chose between a black number that she liked but was pretty sure she wore to last year's party (and a few fundraisers with Maura since) and a red dress she didn't even remember buying. Glancing at the clock by her bed, Jane knew she was low on time. Cocktail hour was scheduled for 7:00pm and it was already 7:15. She figured after getting dressed and driving downtown she could still make the 8pm dinner.

Jane had already picked out her glossy black pumps and done her makeup. She was trying out a smoky eye look she saw on you tube (while Korsak was busy cooing over kitten videos). Looking down at the red dress once more, Jane smirked to herself. **"Fine, if they want a dolled up detective, that's what I'll give them. Its Christmas after all, I'm feeling generous."** She scooped up the red bandage dress, stepped into it and zipped it up. After a quick once over in her full length mirror, she headed downstairs and out the door.

By the time Jane reached the entrance to the Park Plaza, she found herself in an almost joyous mood, the 80s rock and Christmas carols she'd been listening to in the car probably helped with that. If Det. Jane Rizzoli had one guilty pleasure, it was cheesy Christmas music, if she had two, the next was cheesy 80s music. Jane pulled into the valet stand and handed her keys to the young man there. He was in his late teens but was staring at the detective like a 13yr old who'd just snuck into the girl's locker room.

**"He- here you go, m- miss. Ma'am.. um.. Mrs?"**

**"...Detective."**

Jane took the valet's ticket and turned to walk inside, so she never saw the poor boy nearly pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jane entered the hotel's grand lobby, she admired the large Christmas tree in the center of the room and extravagant decorations hanging from the wall and ceiling. She'd never had a tree this beautiful or this large. When the Rizzoli kids were younger, her father would take them out to a local farm and they'd pick their favorite. Finding 1 tree they all could agree upon was an early lesson in diplomacy and negotiation as Frankie would always want the biggest tree they could find, while Tommy would request one that had been flocked. Jane just picked the roundest and fullest tree so that there would be plenty of room to hang all their handmade decorations, electric tree lights, and strings of popcorn.

As Jane circled this tree, she studied the ornately embroidered ribbons woven through it's branches. It reminded her of the huge tree she had recently helped Maura put up. _'This tree is bigger and maybe as fancy, but nowhere near as lovely as Maura's_', she thought.

Near the elevators, there was a sign welcoming BPD Guests and inviting them to the ballroom space just down the hall. As Jane headed down the passage, she heard a low wolf whistle behind her.

**"Rizzoli?! Is that you? Wow, I'd forgotten how well you clean up! Why don't you come back down to Vice and we get a new pair of heels on you?"**

Jane stopped and turned around, recognizing an irritating but generally harmless detective she'd previously worked with, Jane poked back:

**"Oh, Fernandez,"** Jane teased her old colleague, **"I don't think you guys could afford to get me new heels, my tastes have changed and gotten a bit more expensive since my undercover days".**

**"Yeah... so I've heard."** the older man winked, as he and his date passed Jane on their way into the party.

Jane mumbled under her breath, **"God help me, this is going to be a long night."**

-

The end of the hallway emptied into another lobby that seemed to be a common area for several meeting spaces and ballrooms. As Jane walked towards the door with a BPD banner hanging above it, to her left she heard a familiar squeal.

**"Oh JANIE! You look so lovely sweetheart! Come here! Vince- quick- get a picture of us!"** Jane nodded to her ex-partner and seemingly, her mother's date, Vince Korsak.

**"Go ahead, get all the documentation of this while you still can."** Jane said as she posed for a few cell phone shots with her mother. Her brother, Frankie joined them just then and was pulled into the pictures by Angela Rizzoli as well.

**"Vince, come stand over here too and take it with us, I've never been in an "Ussie" before! i saw it on TV, it'll be fun."** Angela prodded. Sure enough, they all bunched up, hoping their formation was tight enough to fit everyone in the picture.

**"Hey Ma," **added Frankie **"why don't you let Janie take it, since she's got the longest gorilla arms out of all of us?"** he teased. After Vince took the last picture, Jane quickly reached under his jacket and pinched her brother's side, **"I'd rather have the arms of a gorilla than the brain of one."** she growled at him.

**"Large primates are actually far more intelligent than many people know. Numerous studies have shown they have both the mental and emotional intelligence to relate to one another on a level very similar to that of any **_**Homo Sapien."**_ Jane hadn't noticed her best friend walk into the hall while they posed for pictures.

**"Dr. Isles,"** Jane started, **"it's really unnecessary to try and make my brother feel better about his monkey brain, we've all accepted it, and the transplant surgeons said that hopefully, one day he will too."** Maura tried not to laugh at Frankie's expense so she just hid her chuckle by hugging Jane.

**"Oh, enough bickering already, we are going back inside before dinner starts, my glass is a little empty."** said Angela, swilling the ice in her cocktail glass as she and Vince went back into the ballroom. Frankie was not far behind.

Maura beamed at Jane,**"If it is any consolation, long limbs are found by many people to be indicators of virility and physical fitness level, and like other factors of attraction are often markers for choosing a desirable mate."**

  
**"So... basically, you're saying I **_**do **_**have gorilla arms?"** Jane asked, mock-offended.

Maura interlocked her arm with Jane's and began walking them into the ballroom and towards the bar.

**"Well, Detective, you **_**do **_**give great hugs." **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for reading. I appreciate the reviews as well as the helpful critiques. This format is definitely a bit new to me so I hope cleaning up the dialogue that was in bold makes this a little easier on the eye. Hope you all enjoy.**

Since Jane wanted to put her bag down at their table (and see who they'd be stuck sitting with all night) Maura had gone to the bar to get their drinks.

"Just get me one of whatever you're drinking." Jane told her. She was now hoping Maura didn't come back with some fancy wine she'd have to sip and discuss all the notes and traits of. _'Maybe I should've just asked for a beer'_, she thought as she placed her handbag on the table. Jane looked toward the bar and spotted Maura waiting in line. There would be no way of catching her attention as Maura was too deep in conversation with Angela to notice Jane watching her. From the way she fit right in with Jane's rowdy family, it was often hard to believe Maura was the same quiet, introverted doctor Jane had first met so many years ago.

From afar, Jane admired how effortlessly well put together Maura looked. She had chosen dark red heels to match her dark red (she would've probably called it _Scarlett_) sequined dress. Even from across the room, Jane saw how the fabric would pick up hints of light from the chandeliers above and refract it into a million little sparkles. Maura was wearing a large gold hanging necklace set with some gem that probably matched her earrings, Jane couldn't tell from so far away but she knew how impeccable the doctor's taste was and it was more than likely the set cost more than anything Jane had ever owned. Jane couldn't help but notice the positioning of Maura's necklace either as it sat precariously in the valley of Maura's um... bosom. Thanks in part, to the dramatically low cut of the dress' neckline. Jane blushed. She certainly hadn't intended to ogle her LLBF's chest, she was just taking in how overall gorgeous Maura looked.

"Gorgeous." Boomed a deep voice to Jane's right, snapping her out of her daze and startling her so much she almost tipped her glass of water.

"Wha- what?" Jane, afraid her partner had caught her staring at Maura for a few... seconds? Minutes? She really had no idea how long she'd been watching, come to think of it.

"I was saying, you look gorgeous, Jane. That's a lovely dress. I'm glad you came out tonight, let me introduce you to my date. Jane, this is Allie. Allie, this is my partner, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane took the young woman's hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Allie. Honestly, its nice to meet anyone else who can put up with Barry." Frost's date chuckled as the trio sat down.

"Barry has told me a great deal about how much he admires you and has learned from you since joining homicide. He kind of sounds like an admiring little brother at times, but its cute." Allie added. Jane saw the way the two beamed at each other, and it made her smile.

"Well, I've got enough little brothers as it stands, but If I had to chose one more, it'd be _Barold_," This earned her a glare from Frost, who wasn't fond of his full name."I think he's an important part of our little family here. And among our squad, he's got the only tan better than mine." She winked at her partner.

"Speaking of family, looks like we may be getting a new dad, eh?" Barry nodded his head in the direction of Korsak and Angela who had moved to the dance floor. "Whats up with that?"

Jane lifted an eyebrow in warning, "I don't know, so drop it, OK? I mean, they look happy, so... just don't make a big deal of it. I guess they both deserve something, someone nice. And they both _know _I'll kill him if i have to..." Jane let her words drift off for a moment. She saw a look of contentment on both her mother and her mentor, that she envied in a way.

"I dunno. I think maybe... sometimes, you find yourself drawn to someone you didn't expect to be with. That you weren't looking for... and then you just see them... or maybe they see you... Either way, it's just the right time, 'cuz you needed them in a way you didn't know... I guess."

Frost listened to his partner and studied her as she watched the couple dancing. He looked past Jane to the M.E. approaching the empty seat on her other side, "I think you're exactly right." Frost whispered something to his date and they left for the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Once again, thank you all for the kind responses and follows. It been interesting to get your feedback as well as spot my own shortcomings. Reading the work of some faves lately and the amount of detail you all include is staggering. It's quite easy to criticize, while reading another's work. It's an entirely different beast trying to avoid the same missteps. I tip my hat to you all. This whole idea was really just supposed to be a light song fic and then all this other stuff came out on my way there. I don't ask anything of you all, If you're here, I hope you like.**

Maura sat down and handed Jane a cocktail glass identical to her own, before Jane could ask she offered, "Its called a Red-Headed Elf, and it's delicious! I've had one or two already and you really have to try it, Jane." Jane, ever the skeptic, scowled at the glass but took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. Though creamy, warm flavors of alcohol and coffee settled in her chest she picked up notes of nutmeg and a strong burst of cinnamon as well.

"Its topped with a shot of cinnamon whiskey! I guess that's what makes the elf redheaded!" Maura laughed," Cinnamon is far more common in conventional recipes than the trait that causes red hair or "gingers" is in the human genome. However, I can not accurately determine how recessive or dominant that trait would be in elves, as they are a fictional species."

Jane, never one to be taken aback by Maura's odd but always somewhat relevant trivia moments just raised her glass to toast, "To ape-like limbs and recessive genes in elf DNA!"

"I really can not believe I forgot to call you to see what you were wearing tonight." Maura admonished herself, "Had I not been in such a hurry this evening, we could've avoided this fashion faux pas." Maura motioned to the two dresses,"We are practically wearing the same thing!

Once again, Jane couldn't stop her eyes from going right to Maura's plunging neckline. Jane noticed two very large differences right away. "Relax, we look nothing alike... besides the color, and even then, not that much. Your dress is beautiful and you look, like.. really great." Jane tried stopping herself sooner, but words just kept coming out of her mouth. She drank a little faster and realized her glass was about empty. "I'll go grab the next round, Maur" she offered as she got up from the table.

By the time Jane returned, drinks in tow, dinner had been set at their table and most of the guests were seated. Besides Jane and Maura, Table 4 included her brother, her mother, Vince, Frost, his date Allie, Maura's right hand in the morgue- Criminalist Susie Chang as well as her date. There were also a handful of faces familiar to Jane from around the police department. Frankie was sitting across from Jane with a young policewoman regaling her with his tales from Homicide. Jane smiled at his only recently having come off the beat himself.

After tearing through her dessert (and Maura's) Jane was sent on a mission to the bar to procure more red-headed elves. Maura's cocktail du jour was a hit at table 4 and throughout dinner members of the group took turns bringing back a round. Jane waited in line at the bar and watched her closest friends and family. She was surprised to be having such a great time tonight. The food was good and the DJ was starting to play some great music. Many of the tables were starting to clear as people made their way on to the floor. Jane never even made it back to the table with all the drinks, Frost, Susie and Angela, already on the dance floor with their dates, had each taken a cup from her as she walked past and Frankie was looking to do just the same.

"Hold your horses, will ya? I've only got two left here. Just take mine, I'm going to have to drive later, anyway." Frankie grabbed a cup from her and darted after the young officer on the dance floor.

Bopping in her seat to the dance music, Maura put down her drink. "That's very responsible of you Jane, but I have a suite upstairs, just in case anyone imbibes a little too heavily tonight, they'd be welcome to "crash" as you call it."

"You don't have to do that, Maur. But its really generous of you." Jane paused a beat, "Jeez, I wish you'd told me that before my brother ran off with my drink!" She chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Since I'll be working friday night and chapters 4 and 5 are kind of brief, I'm posting them both tonight. Enjoy.**

Once again, Jane found herself having a great time. She hardly fought back when Maura grabbed and pulled her by the arm out onto the dance floor to join the others. Aided just slightly by the buzz of alcohol in her system, Jane let down her guard an inch and let herself have some fun. The DJ seemed to be in a retro mood and was playing dance hits one era at a time. He hit a block of 90's music that got the crowd particularly excited. Jane had known the doctor for some years but until that moment, had no idea just _how _much of a Spice Girls fan Maura was.

"It's hard to explain, I was in college, and was spending my summers in London, it was just such a big part of that momeOOOOOHMYGOD!" Maura exclaimed as the opening notes of "Wannabe" played. Jane danced and laughed as her tipsy friend began singing to her "Soooooo, tell me whatchu want, what chu really really want!"

Frost, who was dancing not far away, watched with amusement and asked Jane, "Which Spice would you say the doctor is?"

"Well, the obvious answer is Posh Spice, right? But if she keeps this up, I'm likely to say Scary!" Jane answered.

"Oh, pish tosh! I always saw myself as more of a ... GINGER!" Maura asserted while Jane howled with laughter. "I think we can all agree that _you_, Jane, would have been Sporty."

"I dunno about that... whenever it's my turn to drive, she acts kinda like Baby!" Frost teased as he laughed and twirled his partner and himself away from the pair.

The DJ kept on going back through the years and the friends and colleagues danced and sang (or rapped) along well into the night. Occasionally a potential suitor looking to dance with one of the women would interrupt their reverie. This was something Jane was used to just from spending so much time in Maura's company. And while she rarely let an occurrence pass without _dramatically _showing her exasperation, tonight she was having so much fun that she'd just look on silently while Maura declined each offer. The only thing different about tonight, was that it seemed Jane was the one being approached the most and having to do the turning down.

The DJ's selection began working its way through 80's pop and hair metal. While Frankie's air guitar solos wowed his new friend, the young blonde he'd been seated with, it was Jane's high pitched vocals singing along to Bon Jovi and Guns N Roses that garnered applause from the others on the floor. As the energy level of the crowd began to wane, the songs progressed from big ballads into Jane's favorite, soft rock, so she taught Maura how to sway along to a Bryan Adams song just like any respectable concert goer at an arena should/would.

Everyone who knew Det. Rizzoli knew that she was not an overly physical or affectionate person, the only one really allowed to touch her at all was Maura. They may not have ever mentioned it, but the people in their lives all knew this and were used to it. Tonight, however, it seemed like the two had been fitted with magnets in their matching red dresses. Throughout all this dancing and fun Jane realized that other that a few breaks to run off to the bar or the restroom, she had hardly lost contact at all with Maura. If the honey blonde wasn't pulling her by the arm, she was resting her hand on Jane's shoulder or back. Jane didn't mind of course, the contact felt so normal to her she reciprocated it without thinking. Touching or being touched by Maura was almost second nature to Jane. By the time the songs that the DJ was playing began to slow down, and the party-goers left on the dance floor started to couple up she didn't even notice her hands on Maura's sides and the petite doctor's head on her shoulder. The song that was on wound down and Maura picked up her head and looked at Jane.

"You know you don't have to dance with me if you don't want to, or if you're uncomfortable. I really should have brought a date along so that I wouldn't have put you in this position," the doctor offered apologetically.

"Aw, come on, Maur, I've had such a good time tonight, and with this cheesy music, I honestly can't think of a place I'd rather be." As the next song began, Jane recognized the synthesized sounds as the opening notes of her favorite song.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all this love on my first go around. The characters are Tess Geritsen's, the show Janet Tamaro/TNTs, and the song is Mr De Burgh's. Nothing here is mine but the idea, so I'm glad you guys enjoyed my contribution. This feels like the last chapter for me. What was just an idea for a quick son fic is now 6 chapters long. Thats plenty. Having seen my first story I now know what areas of my writing I'd like to work on and def don't think Im ready to get into the more mature scenes/themes yet. Like to hear it? Here it goes...**

::"Aw, come on, Maur, I've had such a good time tonight, and with this cheesy music, I honestly cant think of a place I'd rather be." As the next song began, Jane recognized the synthesized sounds as the opening notes of her favorite song::

Maura seemed to recognize the tune as well, "Ohmygossssh! I absolutely forgot that I requested the DJ play this song! I thought it would be cheeky in the sense that, well, you know, we are both the literal 'lady in red'" as she looked down at Jane's dress.

_"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight.  
I've never seen you shine so bright."_

Jane lowered her voice and whispered: "Well if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll confide in you that this is absolutely my favorite song. It's just so cheesy, so ... perfect in its own way." Jane closed her eyes and listened to the song as the two swayed. She had already started to forget about the other people on the dance floor. The feeling of holding and being held by Maura was so warm and comfortable, that had anyone asked at that moment, Jane might not have remembered her own first name. 

_"I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance, give'em half a chance_" 

Earlier, when Maura approached the DJ, she had not imagined that she would actually be in Jane's arms when he played her request. In her mind, she pictured them at their table laughing at the humor in her song choice, perhaps watching the other couples and their friends slow dancing. She had imagined that perhaps Jane would've accepted the invitation of one of the many men who'd asked for her hand earlier. Who could blame any of them for trying? Jane was stunning tonight and she had absolutely no idea. Maura was prepared to watch her friend dance with someone else, what she was not prepared for was the feelings that hit her while dancing to this particular song with Jane. 

_"And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind"_

Even with her eyes closed Jane could feel Maura staring at her. When she opened her eyes, she initially wanted to offer up a joke or self deprecating comment, but something different in Maura's eyes stopped her. Instead, Jane met the doctor's gaze and continued to sway silently, not daring to look away and cut short whatever this moment was. Something about the way Jane returned her gaze scared Maura, she knew the taller woman would usually say something to divert attention when she knew she was being admired. But the way that Jane seemed to look back at her was different. Tonight, Jane did not shrink away, in fact, she could have sworn the detective actually stood up a little straighter, and was holding her a bit closer now than when the song had started. There was a buzz of electricity around the two of them. Beyond the sound of the music, Maura could not register anything or anyone in the room but Jane and herself.

****

"I cant remember if I'd already told you how wonderful you look tonight, Jane. That dress, it really flatters you. I know I've told you on several occasions how I admire your physique and this dress just showcases it magnificently."

****"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. You're gorgeous." was all Jane replied as she held Maura's gaze. Maura didn't know how, but she wanted to see that look in Jane's eyes everyday. In fact, at that moment she knew she wanted it to be the first and last thing she saw, every day. 

_"The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight"_

Jane had not forgotten where she was. It did not slip her mind that her family, her friends, coworkers and commanding officers, hell- maybe even the mayor- were in this same room where she was slow dancing with her very beautiful, very female best friend. Jane wasn't unaware that her hands had moved to the medical examiner's lower back and were resting just above the doctor's behind. The detective wasn't in denial, she just didn't care anymore. If not caring meant that Maura would keep looking at her the way she was tonight, this secret look that was totally foreign to their vast library of secret looks and unspoken gestures. If it meant she could feel this feeling of Maura in her arms again, this feeling like someone was literally hugging her heart? Jane would do whatever it took._  
_

_"I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight _  
_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_  
_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_  
_And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away_  
_And I have never had such a feeling _  
_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_"

Maura did not want this song to end. As she crossed her arms behind Jane's neck, bringing the two slightly closer together, she couldn't help but to graze her lips past Jane's jawline, then landing on that long neck-just below Jane's simple small diamond studded earring. She hadn't meant to be so forward, in fact, for the first time in her very deliberate life, the doctor seemed to be running on autopilot. She cringed, hovering over whether she should apologize or expect the detective to suddenly stop dancing and run. Maura remained silent but that moment never came. 

_"The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
Well I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red, my lady in red  
My lady in red, my lady in red  
I love you"_

Maura felt the detective step into her completely eliminating what little room was left between their bodies while simultaneously holding her hips a bit tighter and whispering into the ear that was now right next to her lips, "Maur, if the offer still stands, I don't think I'm in any condition to drive home tonight. Would it be alright if I stayed here with you?"

****For a moment, Maura thought she was going to go vasovagal. Or exhibit some strange case of hysterical laryngitis, all she knew was that the words so ready to fly out of her mouth hadn't. She didn't want Jane to think she was hesitant to answer, but when she took a step back and looked Jane in the eyes once more, she realized she was already speaking.

"Jane, I would love that... more than anything in the world. Let's get out of here." Maura took the detective by the hand and led her out of the ballroom and toward the elevators, not even noticing the approving smiles, hi-fives, and "I told you so"s as they walked past table four and the rest of the police department.


End file.
